


The Troublemaker

by Muzzow



Series: Mischief managed [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Human/Aesir relationship, Mid-Avengers, Romance, Villain to Hero, f/m - Freeform, mind control (implied), torture (semi-graphic and implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: When SHIELD brings Loki in after his stunt in Stuttgart, he is taken to the glass cage and locked away. And while Fury tries to break through Loki's resistance, the Æsir finds an unlikely ally in his enemy’s niece.





	The Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank my awesome beta, Whytewytch, for her help and valuable input. Without her, this story would’ve never been what it is now. Any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This is the first of a two-part mini-series of one-shots.

When SHIELD brought Loki in after his stunt in Stuttgart, he was taken to the glass cage deep inside the helicarrier’s steel belly and locked away. He expected to be questioned, but the soldiers left without so much as a second glance. 

Hours passed, and no one came. He had noticed the surveillance cameras around his unusual prison cell, their tiny red lights aglow in so many dark niches that he started counting them with a mixture of amused curiosity and onsetting boredom. 

Neither Fury nor the Avengers paid him a visit. He was left to himself and doubted that someone would bother checking on him in the foreseeable future. 

He settled back into the small crevice within his cell and regarded the crude steel platform he sat on with distaste. Even if humans had no means to disrupt his magical abilities, he wasn’t willing to let on what he was capable of. He had no doubts about SHIELD recording everything that happened in the cage and the less he gave them to analyze the better. 

Loki pursed his lips to hide a knowing smile. Fury and his ragtag group of lapdogs would play into his hands just like all the others before them, doing exactly what he wanted them to do. And like all fiends, they would severely underestimate him at one point or the other and it would cost them dearly. 

Heavy footsteps interrupted his train of thought. 

A soldier brought him a tray with food and a bottle of water and shortly after, the lighting dimmed to night mode. He chewed away on the turkey sandwich. He needed sustenance and did his best to ignore the unfamiliar and quite gruesome taste of the mayonnaise. 

 

It took about twenty hours until Fury decided to pay his prisoner a visit.

 

The one-eyed man tromped up the steel ramps and went straight for the cage controls. 

“In case it’s unclear, if you try to escape, if you even so much as scratch that glass…” He flipped a big, red switch and the hatch below the container opened. 

Loki gazed down the fathomless pit. Clouds obscured his view but here and there, he could see a miniature landscape below. 

“It’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap,” Fury yelled over the howling air currents and closed the airlock again. 

He aimed for an extra dramatic effect and waited until he had the Æsir’s undivided attention. “You get how that works? Ant…” he pointed at Loki before he patted the controls, “and boot.” 

The God of Mischief chuckled. “It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power. Only to be reminded what real power is.” 

“Well, let me know if ‘ _real power_ ’ wants a magazine or something.” His captor scoffed and left. 

 

Loki turned his back on the director, smirking. They had traded first barbs now but it was far from over. The black man was tense and very nervous. Even if he played it down, having an Asgardian as a prisoner terrified him. It wouldn’t take long for him to crumble under the strain. And when that happened, the gloves would come off and things would get messy. 

The humans were weak, they wouldn’t pose a threat. Even if they found a way to inflict lasting harm, he could always use his magic and whisk himself away. That, however, wasn’t the point. Loki wanted to be aboard; playing mind games with his captors while figuring out what they knew. The task he was entrusted with could be achieved with little effort, of that he had no doubt. And he wanted to make sure that it stayed that way. 

But there was something else demanding his attention … a faint, nagging sensation at the edge of his consciousness; like a barely perceptible white noise, but still distracting enough to create a slight discord. 

 

Loki remained in the middle of the circular floor piece and closed his eyes, drawing forth his _Seiðr_ and allowing it to expand. The invisible tendrils moved along the thick supports and over the platforms around the cage, soon filling every crevice within the massive structure, and he had his conscience moving out along the magic paths. 

As a sorcerer, he was especially sensitive to disturbances affecting his magical senses. And whatever this nuisance was, it was now lurking around somewhere close and watching. 

His eyes finally opened when he found the source and a faint, triumphant smile ghosted over his lips. 

“You can come out now. He’s gone,” he said and listened closely. 

Soft footsteps approached him from behind. 

Loki waited until the creature stopped on the other side of the cage, looking at him. 

“Eavesdropping is discourteous. Don’t you know that,” he turned around slowly. “…little one?” 

He met the curious gaze of a wide-eyed teenager with jet black, unruly curls. 

“A child, I see.” 

Her full lips turned into a disapproving pout. “I’m eighteen and by law, an adult. You better remember that.” 

Her brazen tone offended him. But he was curious about what she intended and took a deep breath, hiding his temper behind a smooth, polite expression; something he hoped would lower her suspicion, making it possible for him to get behind her defenses. He was already looking for a chink in her armor to dig his claws in. 

“Very well,” he said and flashed her a charming smile. 

Her expression remained cautious; the large, intelligent eyes studied him closely. He accepted the unspoken challenge and rose to his full height, holding his chin high and proud, still smiling. “You’ve come here to gawk, then. Trying to learn and understand what I am…” 

She smiled back at him and cocked her head. “How about we introduce each other first and take it from there, hm? I’m Dana.” 

“I am Loki, of Asgard.” 

Dana raised a brow at that. “Really now? And I’m supposed to believe that?” 

A triumphant gleam appeared in his eyes. “So you do know who I am…” 

“Hardly. You don’t look like a deity.” She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the other foot. “You look like an ordinary human guy with a fantasy outfit and a wig. You could be just some fanboy impersonating your favorite fictional character. Or some nutcase that’s escaped from a psychiatric ward somewhere. The Norse gods had magic, right? I need a little more proof than mere words to believe you.” 

“I will not demonstrate in front of running cameras what I’m capable of. You have to do better than that.” 

Dana smirked and pulled an USB-Stick from her hoodie. “They’re watching yesterday’s feed right now. I don’t want them prying into things that are none of their business. It’s also rude.” 

“Looks like we agree on that at least.” 

She grinned, proudly. “Yup. Hacking their stuff was a piece of cake. We have some privacy for as long as you want. Though it might be better to return to live-feed after an hour or so. I tried to pick a 30-minutes surveillance interval with you simply sitting over there. But I haven’t watched the full loop and don’t wanna risk setting them off with a returning glitch in your movement or something.” 

Her cheek and inventiveness were a pleasant surprise to what he otherwise believed to be an utterly drab and unmotivated species. Believing and trusting her, however, was something entirely different. He studied her expression and body language closely, looking for signs of tension and insincerity. 

She returned his gaze with a smile on her lips, eyes glittering with mirth and mischievousness, thus raising an amused smirk from him. “Very well. I will show you my _magic_.” 

Loki moved closer and a greenish-golden shimmer ran over his body, changing his outfit to full battle gear, horned helmet and all, standing proud and tall before her. “Do you believe me now, human?” 

She gaped like a fish and uttered: “Hot, damn! I—I mean, wow. … That was an illusion spell, right? Is this your natural appearance?” 

“Well, what do you think?” He touched the smooth, translucent surface with his palm, fingers splayed and relaxed. 

She raised her arm after a moment and touched the same spot with her hand from the outside. Her attention moved along his body and switched back to his face again. Loki smiled at her, warm and friendly. He had noticed her rapidly growing fascination and decided to lure her in with his charm. She responded so well to his smile and the soothing sound of his voice. 

She tore her gaze from his face and moistened her lips. “You’re … I don’t know. You’re the God of Mischief or something? I mean, is that even possible?” 

His expression changed to flattered amusement. “And what makes you say that?” 

“Maybe that mischievous spark in your eyes gave it away?” 

He chuckled. 

“That’s not everything I see though…” Dana frowned a little. “You have beautiful eyes. But they’re also sad. As if you haven’t experienced enough happiness in your life.” 

His smile melted gradually away and his mien became cautious and guarded. 

“But that’s not all. There’s also darkness lurking inside you. Something hideous and terrible, and it terrifies you…” 

A mask slammed into place, hiding all emotions but the sudden, icy glint in his eyes. His appearance changed back, leaving him once more without armor. Loki pushed away from the glass and regarded her with cold suspicion. “What makes you say that?” 

She tried to ignore the sudden, hostile vibe radiating off him like poisonous tendrils. “I’ve seen the surveillance feed, remember? You had nightmares last night. Horrible nightmares.” Her expression was gentle, compassionate. “And whatever it was, it had you scared to death.” 

The tall god turned his back to her, trying to school his features back to indifference and composure. 

“It must be awful to be burdened so much. To be terrorized into obedience…” 

Her keen perception was just as bad as The Other’s nightly visits. Her words were ringing so true as if cut into his flesh with a knife, and Loki whirled around again with a pained snarl. His fist slammed into the translucent wall. “I don’t need your pity!” he spat into her face, his spittle spraying against the glass. 

Dana recoiled, alarmed. His wide-eyed, terrified look stood in stark contrast to the aggressive demeanor. _He’s with his back against the wall,_ she thought. _And he’s gonna do anything to survive…_

“I don’t pity you, Loki. I’m just trying to help—” 

He scoffed. “A child cannot help me. No one can and certainly not some pathetic human like you. Everything will be lost when HE comes. That creature destroys worlds for fun. What makes you think he’ll stop just because humanity begs him to?” 

He was panting in agitation and gritted his teeth. His fist uncurled slowly and he leaned his forehead against the smooth, cool surface. Chest heaving, he tried to get himself under control. Dana could see how much he’d loathed flipping just like that. She placed her palm over his again, the half inch of bulletproof glass the only barrier between them. Her other hand moved up, fingers slowly trailing along the outline of his cheek. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” she whispered.

 

\----

 

She was just returning to her hiding place when a group of soldiers brought the Asgardian back to his cell. His hands were bound with the strangest shackles she had ever seen. They were big, clunky and completely different from what humans tended to use in law enforcement. 

She craned her neck when one man stepped forward and touched the cuffs around Loki's wrists. A row of turning gears unlocked the mechanism and opened them with an audible snap. A faint glow ran over the Æsir's body and, after a moment, the color returned to his face and he straightened up a little more. 

Dana waited until the group had left before she approached the glass cage. Loki was supporting himself against the circular wall until his distinctive limp was gone.

“What happened to you?” 

He turned around and slowly moved towards her. Dark purple discolorations along his jaw and cheek were gradually fading and the split lip was knitting back together before her eyes. “Even with your people claiming to be so advanced and beyond any form of torture, Fury didn’t even hesitate before he resorted to physical abuse.” 

“Fuck. I really hate him right now. Look, my uncle’s a conspiracy nut. He wouldn’t even believe you if you told him the truth.” 

“Fury is your uncle?” 

Dana made a face. “You won’t hold that against me, right? I can’t stand the bastard. He can go and suck on a live grenade for all I care.” 

But Loki had already drawn his own conclusions and was no longer listening. A wall slammed down over the pain in his eyes, and he stepped back with a tight, humorless smile. “Clever of Fury to have you spying on me. And you opposing him is so convenient. You could’ve fooled me. Luckily for me, you are not quite as clever as you think or you would’ve kept the family relationship secret.” 

“What? No!” she sputtered. “You crazy?! I’m not spying for him. I never would. He’s the bad guy here. Not me!”” 

His eyes flashed with poorly suppressed anger. “Get out of my sight, you pathetic creature.”

She scoffed, annoyed. “Pffhh. Make me.” 

His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. “You wouldn’t want that, child.” 

Dana’s face hardened, her amber eyes glinted with barely restricted fury. “Don’t. Call. Me. A. CHILD!” 

She kicked a chair down the ramp and watched it tumble over the edge before it crashed into the closed hatch beneath the cage. She walked animatedly back and forth, mumbling under her breath and running both hands through her frizzy curls. “Gaah! There must be something I can do to convince you.” 

Dana stopped pacing when a sudden idea lit up her face. “Can you read my mind?” 

“Not from a distance. I need to touch your skin for that.”

“And,” she hesitated shortly, “how fool-proof is this mind-reading?” 

He cocked his head. “I don’t follow.” 

“Can you be absolutely sure that I’ve been honest to you? Or will there be any lingering doubt left for you to obsess over?” 

His sudden smile was wide and smug. “All this effort just to prove yourself to me?” 

“No, I want to demonstrate that I would never lie to you. That you can trust me.” 

“To trust someone else is just as bad as closing one’s eyes in the face of imminent danger.” 

“Not everyone’s out to exploit you, Loki. Some people actually care.”

Dana could see in his face that he wasn’t ready to accept her yet. She turned away from him and approached the console. Loki frowned in confusion when her fingers moved along the rows of buttons and displays, searching for something specific. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Shush! I have to concentrate.” She slammed her fist against the display, rattling the mounting. “Fuck! Dammit! Where’s the deactivation switch? Where is it?” 

“Dana?” His uncomfortable expression puzzled her – until he cast a glance towards the closed hatch underneath his cage. 

“Relax. I’m just looking for the door control.” Her face brightened. “Ah! Found it.” 

She turned around to him. “I’m gonna open the door and come inside. Then you can do your mind-reading thingy. And when you’re sure that I’m not spying for my uncle, you stop being such an ass. Deal?” 

An involuntary smile pulled at his lips. “It’s a deal.” 

“Okay. Cool.” She pressed the button and watched how the mechanism rotated and unlocked before the steel rimmed door slid aside with a hiss. 

 

Loki shot her a warning look. “Someone’s coming.” 

“What? Oh fuck. Not now.” 

She approached the open door and stopped right on the doorstep when an all too familiar voice called out to her: “Dana?” 

She groaned. 

“Dana, step away from the door.” 

“Screw you, Nick. You’re not my dad.” 

“He’s dangerous. He’s killed about a hundred people since his arrival. And he won’t hesitate to kill you as well.” 

A dozen feet trampled up the ramp when a group of soldiers surrounded the front of the glass cage, standing in front of Director Fury, aiming their weapons toward the open door. 

“For someone claiming to have her best interests at heart you are awfully quick to threaten her.” Loki’s voice was smooth and silky. “I won’t do her any harm.” 

Fury glared. “And killing my men in the underground facility was okay for you? They were innocents and only doing their job.” 

“Every soldier does what he needs to. That doesn’t make them pure. They are just another kind of willing tool for those in power.” 

“I’ll count to ten. If you haven’t stepped back from my niece until then, my men will open fire. I doubt that a headshot is something you gonna heal just as easily as broken ribs.” 

Loki offered his hand to the girl. “Come, Dana. You have nothing to fear from me. I’ll never hurt you.” 

 

She ran towards him and shielded him with her body. His arm curled around her waist and Fury cursed loudly. 

The Asgardian laughed quietly. “Good bye, Director. Until we meet again.” Loki projected his illusions right where they stood. And while he and Dana teleported away, the copies were staying back in the glass cage, only to dissolve with a greenish-golden glow. 

Fury started yelling: “Open fire, dammit! Open fire!! Don’t let them escape!” 

But the hail of bullets hit only empty air. Loki and his niece were already gone. 

 

\----

 

They materialized in the middle of an empty street. Dana gasped and clung to the Æsir’s leather coat, stumbling and swaying. 

“Where are we?” she looked around. 

It was still dark but dawn was approaching fast. A first, golden glow illuminated the snowcapped mountains along the horizon. It would be light within the next half hour. Loki and Dana had to act fast if they wanted to get away without being recognized. 

They ducked into a small passage between two buildings and the Asgardian transformed his appearance to black business attire and a green shirt. Dana searched around in her jeans pockets, pulling out a few crumpled notes. 

“You have any money? We won’t get far with fifteen bucks.” 

Loki fetched a gold coin out of thin air and dropped it into her palm. “Will this suffice?” 

She gaped. “Holy shit. Is that real gold? ‘Coz if it’s not, we gonna end up in even deeper trouble than we already are.” 

“We have more important matters ahead of us than that.” He nodded towards an old, rusted Honda Civic. “Can you handle this carriage?” 

“’Course I can.” 

Loki approached the car and placed his hand on the door, exploring the mechanism with his magic feelers. The doorknobs pulled up a mere second later and Dana got into the driver’s seat. “Awesome.” 

She looked around for the keys while her partner in crime tried to make himself comfortable in the small seat next to hers. 

“What are you looking for?” 

She flapped the sun visor down and the keys dropped right into her open hand. “Gotcha.” 

“Be a dear and check the glove box for street maps.” She pushed the key into the ignition and turned it around. The engine awoke, misfiring and coughed out a plume of thick, dark smoke before it started to run smoothly. 

The Æsir frowned sharply but did as he was told and dropped a bunch of slightly tattered maps into his lap. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I am not fond of being ordered about.” He clenched his jaw and shot her a dark look. 

Dana suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “We don’t have the time to tiptoe around each other on eggshells. We need to cooperate or we’re never going to make it. We’re a team now, and there’s no room for second guessing or any other superiority-bullshit between us, okay?” 

A heavy sigh followed and then silence. 

It was Loki who spoke first again. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Try to find the place where we are and where we’re heading. The rest’s going to be as easy as pie.” 

 

\----

 

They were heading southwest. Dana drove slow and off the beaten track whenever possible. SHIELD must’ve slapped their mug shots on every lamp post and shop door all over the US by now. They started looking for a hotel when they were half way to Puente Antiguo. 

When they finally arrived in the small town of Cotella, they had already changed their appearance and the license plate repeatedly during the day. It was only an illusion but it served their purpose well. They were just another random couple on the road, refilling gas and buying snacks while looking for a place to crash. 

Dana searched for the shabbiest, rundown place she could find; something that was close enough to the main street to be able to get away quickly, but with the hotel’s parking space surrounded by scrubs at best. She hated flaunting the stolen car – even with it being magically altered – too much in the open. And the more low-key they were, the better. 

 

It took a while until they finally found a suitable motel with a shopping center nearby. 

She and Loki bought some food, deodorants and other useful stuff before they went back. The rooms were at the back of the flat building; a row of drab, weathered entries along a grey, equally drab wall. She balanced the paper bags in both arms while the Æsir unlocked the door. 

It was stuffy inside and smelled of cold cigarettes. She dropped the bags next to the fridge and took a quick shower while Loki checked the TV stations for missing person announcements. When it was his turn to refresh himself, she used the time to heat their microwave meals. 

They ate in silence and went to bed early. The room was furnished with large twin beds, and she took the one closer to the bathroom while her companion preferred the bed right next to the door. 

 

She kept tossing and turning in the dark as she mulled over their next steps repeatedly. Just short of Puente Antiguo was a Bifrost focal point. He had explained how they worked but it was still difficult for her to imagine something as phantastic as an interplanetary warp point for magic travel. How she understood his ability to teleport, he couldn’t simply disappear and reappear wherever he wanted. He needed places of power for his _Seiðr_ to be able to connect him to another point of convergence. 

Ancient places, like ritual sites, were optimal. They provided the strongest connections, thus allowing him to travel the longest distances. Midgard was dotted with occult remains from times when human shamans still had their powers, although millennia of disuse had drained many of them of their magic. 

 

It was late into the night when she finally fell asleep. 

Only to be awoken by Loki’s harsh breathing and groaning. She switched on her bedside lamp and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The dark-haired god was thrashing about, his legs entangled with the duvet. He was naked to the waist down; the PJ bottoms riding low on his hips. His skin looked waxen and was moist with sweat. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess of sweaty curls. He grunted and twitched violently, his chest and belly heaving visibly. 

Dana got up and approached his bedside. 

“Loki? Hey, wake up, dude. Hey…” 

She reached for him and pulled her arm back with a jolt when a dark bruise bloomed on his cheekbone. Angry welts and abrasions formed on his chest and a long gash opened along his lower belly and right down to the left hip. 

His eyes flew open and he jerked upright with a yelp. Blood began to pour from the nasty wound. Loki was as white as a sheet. He was shaking and blinked rapidly before the pain seemed to set in. Then, he pressed a hand against the slash wound. Dark red drops welled up between his fingers and leaked onto the mattress. 

Dana was stiff with shock. “O my god!! W—what happened?!” 

He sunk back into the pillows and closed his eyes. The familiar greenish-golden light illuminated the belly wound. The cut began to glow. He let out a strangled moan between gritted teeth as his body arched off the bed from the pain. 

“Did it work?” she squeaked, her voice trembling. 

“Not really. The Other must have struck me with a contaminated blade.” 

His bloody hand pointed over to the table with her backpack on top. 

“I need a few ingredients. Write them down. I have to clean out the gash before it can heal.” 

 

She balled up a fresh shirt and pressed it on the cut as a makeshift pressure bandage. He held it in place and their eyes met. 

“Will you be okay for as long as I’m gone?” 

“Yes. Go. The quicker you get back, the faster can I take care of this.” 

“Okay. Yeah. You’re right of course.” She kissed him quickly. “For good luck,” Dana started babbling over his surprised expression and blushed. 

She grabbed some money and the ingredient list and rushed out of the room. 

 

\----

 

Dana drove over to the supermarket’s pharmacy while her instincts screamed at her to hurry. But the parking lot was riddled with surveillance cameras and she had to outsmart SHIELD just a little longer. She knew that Fury would check every surveillance tape in the country if he had to. And remaining incognito was the most important strategy right now. 

Once inside, however, she was running through the aisles in her anxious try to find the stuff she needed as fast as possible. She also grabbed two packs with gauze bandages, bandage scissors and iodine tincture. When she had everything together, she headed for the exit. 

The place was almost empty at this time of the night and the lane in front of the counter was vacant. An older woman put her crossword puzzle aside and rung everything up. Dana paid and went outside with her bag again. She pulled the hoodie up and walked back to the car as casually as she could. 

She pulled the keys from her pocket, but her fingers shook so badly that she dropped them. With a curse, she felt around on the dusty ground before she found them again. 

The moment she came up, someone touched her shoulder from behind. She yelped, frightened, and it took a moment for her to recognize the stubbly face with the wireframe glasses and the tousled, grey-streaked locks. 

“Dr. Banner?” she looked around as inconspicuously as possible before regarding him with a wary frown. 

“Relax, it’s only me. And no one else,” he assured her. 

“Really? Just you? How come?” 

He sighed over her skeptical expression. 

“Fury, well… he suspected that you were up to no good. He had you tagged before Loki could escape with you.” 

“What did my blasted uncle do this time? A tracker?”

“Hidden in the sole of your shoe, yeah,” he admitted. 

“Dammit.” 

“I can take you back, if you want to.” 

She shook her head and fumbled with the car keys, obviously in a hurry to get going again.

Banner was concerned. “Dana, is he forcing you to stay with him?” 

“No! I **want** to be with him. He’s not a bad guy, really. But you won’t believe me anyway, do you?” 

He sighed quietly over her stubborn expression. “And what are you doing out here alone? At this time?” 

She made shifty eyes. 

“C’mon. I won’t tell anyone…” He was drawing closer and lowered his voice. “You guys are in trouble?” 

She nodded and bit down on her bottom lip. “Doctor…” 

“Bruce.” He smiled lightly. 

“Bruce, please, help us.” 

He was serious and alert at once. “What happened?” 

“Something hurt him in his sleep and he just won’t stop bleeding. Please, help him.” Her bottom lip started trembling. 

“Okay. Just let me get my things first.” Dr. Banner walked briskly over to his car and pulled a doctor’s bag from the trunk before he got in on Dana’s passenger seat. 

 

\----

 

Loki was still conscious when they entered the room. The balled-up shirt was partly soaked with blood; he was pallid and shaking lightly but lucid enough to recognize the man in Dana's company. 

"What is **he** doing here?"

"Dr. Banner's going to help you." She carried the shopping bag over to the table. 

"No. This is a trick. He's only here to bring me back. To bring **us** back." Loki tried to straighten up, his wide-open eyes darted around on alert. 

"Calm down. You're only hurting yourself more." Bruce made a quick step forward and grabbed the Æsir's shoulders to keep him in place. 

"Get your hands off me!" Loki snarled and tried to shake the scientist off. He couldn't. The beast inside him had to be lending Banner some of its strength. 

"I will not submit!" The Asgardian was now struggling violently. 

"No! Nonono! Calm down. CALM DOWN!" Bruce yelled, forced to use his full strength to pin Loki to the bed. 

The coppery stench of freshly leaking blood almost made him retch. 

Dana just stood there, gaping and feeling utterly helpless. "Dammit Loki!" she cried. "Snap out of it." 

Both men stopped moving. They were tense and eyed each other nervously. 

The black-haired god was panting with pain and distress. Suddenly, his arm shot forward like a striking snake, his palm smacked against Banner's forehead. 

Loki's expression blanked, eyes not quite closed and unseeing, fixated on something too far away for Dana to comprehend. The scientist stood unmoving and appeared to be surprisingly untroubled. The second she had a closer look at him, she noticed the faint glow outlining his body. 

A soft, gasping breath left Loki's mouth. He released the doctor from his spell and needed a moment to clear his head from what he saw in Banner’s mind. The brunette human merely shook his head slowly. “Your little trick could’ve woken the … other guy.” 

“I am not eager to meet your beastly self, believe me. But the intrusion was necessary.” 

“Necessary for what?” 

Loki answered with a cunning smile and a shrewd, way too clever look. 

The scientist pushed his glasses up and sighed. “I need to stitch you up. You're losing too much blood." 

Their eyes met again. The Asgardian hesitated before he nodded briskly, and Dana rolled her eyes. Her partner in crime was probably the only person in the world to be upset and disappointed about getting the help he needed. 

"Before you do that, you’ll have to look for a black, pus-like substance and remove it from the gash." 

The girl went back to the table and unpacked the bag, handing Bruce a gauze pack and a compress. He used both to wipe the weird goo from Loki’s wound while the Æsir concentrated on his companion: “Dana, grind and mix the herbs, and then add the water. … Good, now give me the glass, please.” 

He moved his lips in quiet incantations and sighed when the herbs dissolved and the liquid turned a faint orange. He gulped it down quickly and Dana took the empty glass from him, placing it on the nightstand.

“What is this gross stuff anyway?” Bruce had wiped the black, blubbery substance on a spare gauze before his curiosity got the better of him. He poked the jelly-like goo with a spatula. 

“It prevents my healing powers from kicking in and forces me to bleed for a very long time.” 

The scientist carefully examined the cleaned wound and nodded. “Okay, looks like I can finally stitch you back together.” 

 

Dana sat at the headrest, talking quietly to Loki and trying to keep him as relaxed as possible while Banner sutured the gash. He looked down to the doctor’s hands, watching how the needle was pulled through his flesh before leaning back with an agonized groan. 

He grabbed her offered hand and held on, squeezing her fingers whenever the needle pierced his skin. 

“Should Fury ask about you— and I promise I won’t say anything until he’s really pressing the issue – what am I supposed to tell him?” Bruce glanced at her before concentrating on his task again.

“Honestly, I don’t want you to tell him anything at all. But we’re good. Really good. I feel comfortable and safe with him.” 

Banner arched a brow in surprise before he looked back and forth between the deity and Fury’s niece. She hardly noticed him doing so and brushed the tangled locks back from Loki’s sweaty forehead. 

“What happened?” she whispered to him. “This wasn’t just a nightmare. How was that terrible creature able to touch you?” 

“He pulls my conscience into his dimension, keeping me trapped there until his perverted appetite is sated. He loves to play, to inflict horrors on the mind and body.” His voice was hoarse and weak, barely above a whisper. 

“But he’s never hurt you as badly before, am I right?” 

His grimacing smile turned into a groan and his face contorted with pain. “He was getting impatient with … with my lack in pro—progress and … the constant setbacks. So … I quit. Told him … to ‘piss off’.” 

Banner chuckled. “You’re one crazy, reckless bastard.” 

Loki exhaled cautiously. “Maybe. … But my priorities have changed. And I won’t stop messing with his plans until he’s lying dead and broken at my feet.” 

“World domination is no longer your number one goal?” 

“It never was. But I was forced to… to obey—” 

The doctor looked from Loki to Dana and back. “Come again?” 

“The Other tortured him into submission, Bruce. The same guy who did that.” She nodded towards the partly mended gash before she looked him right in the eye. “You remember my good guy/bad guy talk from the parking lot, doc?” 

“Yes. Why?” His glasses were slowly but surely sliding down to the tip of his nose again. 

“And? Are you still surprised about my decision?” Dana’s fingers were running softly up and down Loki’s shoulder before she brushed his cheek, her thumb stroking gently back and forth over the soft, smooth skin. “I would never abandon him.”

The scientist smiled. “If you guys ever need help with ‘The Other’, don’t hesitate to ask. We’ll gladly aid you.” 

The Asgardian hissed sharply. 

“Sorry. I’m trying to be as gentle as possible but stitching up wounds aint exactly a specialty of mine.” 

“That doesn’t matter. Just … patch me up,” Loki ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Banner took a blister pack from his bag. “Here, this’ll help with the pain.” 

He pushed the glasses up his nose. “You two should collect your strength first. If you move too early, the stitches will tear. I’m hanging around for a few more days. If I haven’t heard from you again, I’ll be on my way, then.” 

“Thank you.” She was still caressing Loki’s pale cheek. 

Bruce noticed how the Æsir leaned into the touch, soaking up her tenderness like a sponge. He could barely hold his eyes open and reclined cautiously. She helped him to lay down and huddled up next to him, pulling the duvet over their bodies. 

“Sleep now,” Dana whispered. 

He raised his chin, about to say something. She silenced him with a soft kiss. His hand came up slowly, the palm brushing her cheek, his fingertips but a feathery touch against her skin. When she looked up again, Banner had quietly left the room. 

 

\----

 

The next morning, Loki awoke with the first sunlight. Dana’s head was resting against his shoulder, her arm was draped over his chest and the left leg was slung over his thighs. She wore only a tiny violet thong and he felt his manhood stirring at the sight of her firm, round butt and shapely legs. She had small feet with her toenails painted dark red and wore a thin ankle chain with a tiny heart hanging from it.

The wound pain was as good as gone. He had to get up and check the injury for discolorations and weeping but the bed was just too cozy and warm right now. As Loki stroked her shoulder, he noticed how beautiful her dark skin was against his paleness. His arm snaked around Dana’s waist next and she hummed quietly while snuggling even closer. Her immense trust baffled him. He had done practically nothing to earn it and still she had willingly put her life into his hands, trusting him to do the right thing. 

Loki remembered her caresses and the tender kisses from the night before. From what he once overheard his brother talking about his human lover, mortals were far more willing to show passion and compassion than any Asgardian woman he knew. Maybe it had to do with her species having such short lives and thus far less time to pursue happiness. 

“Hey,” she mumbled sleepily and yawned, rubbing one eye. “How do you feel?” 

“Much better.” 

The young woman straightened up and sat with her eyes closed, too groggy to get up and yet unwilling to lie down again for another forty winks. Loki had a very nice view of her firm, perky boobs. She had very dark nipples and the aureoles looked slightly puffy. His member throbbed. The flimsy nightclothes couldn’t hide his aroused state and he wondered what she would do when she noticed. 

His still growing erection demanded to be taken care of and he hoped that Dana would help him taking the edge off. 

She got up and approached the table where she rummaged around in her small backpack. The Æsir stared at her butt, itching to rub his pole over those lovely, round cheeks. He flung the duvet aside, stood up and promptly felt lightheaded. He slumped back down faster and harder than he would’ve liked and hissed through his teeth. The stitches pulled painfully at the partly healed wound. 

Dana clucked her tongue disapprovingly when he tried to stand up again. But he remained upright this time and scuffled closer, one cautious step at a time. She hurried to his side and grabbed his arm, steadying him on his way to the bathroom. His tented pajamas were blatantly obvious and she tried not to gawk. As a man, he was prone to random erections and hardly had any control over them when they happened. And sporting some morning wood – mere hours after lying limp and pale on the mattress while bleeding out slowly – was an impressive indicator of his self-healing abilities. 

 

“I might need your help, Dana.” Loki gestured towards the shower-bathtub combo, derailing her train of thought. 

She checked his injury. The skin around the sewn-up gash was warm but not alarmingly so and dry. The edges were slightly swollen and reddened. He directed some of his Seiðr to the wound to speed up the healing process. 

The deed left him woozy and panting slightly and the young woman helped him into the bathtub. She pulled his PJs down over the still semi-erect manhood and tossed them towards the open door. He sat down on the slatted frame straddling the tub’s edge and looked up to her wryly. “I can do this on my own tomorrow again.” 

“Nonsense. I don’t mind and you shouldn’t either.” 

She moved into the shower head’s spray and washed his hair. He tilted his head back and enjoyed her ministrations with closed eyes and slightly parted lips. When she was done rinsing the lather out, the shoulder-length mane had curled to thick tresses. She squeezed a generous glob of apple shampoo into her palm first and then into his own before she placed Loki’s shampoo-slick hand on her belly, guiding his fingers slowly over the wet skin. 

He looked up into her face. She had lost herself in the task, the tip of her tongue caught between pearly white teeth while running her soapy fingers over his shoulders and down his chest. Her thumbs brushed his erect nipples and she looked him in the eye. Only to start teasing him gently, her fingertips rubbing circles around and over the hard, little tips. Loki’s pupils dilated and his wandering hand squeezed one of her breasts. His length was already standing at attention. 

Dana exhaled audibly. “Be thorough with me. I need that.” 

“Tell me what you like,” his voice dropped a nuance, his gaze deepened. “I will know if you lie. So, Dana, tell me.” His thumb circled her nipple. “Tell me what you really want.” 

“I want your mouth all over my body and your fingers up my ass and pussy.” 

His hand promptly dropped to her behind and two long, soapy fingers slid between her buttocks, moving slowly forth and back over the hole. She bit down on her bottom lip. “Oh yes. Mmh. More. I need more of you.” 

His face was just at the correct height; right in front of her crotch. Loki took care of her female bits next, running his fingers softly over the shaved labia. She saw how his slender throat worked when he swallowed and brushed her thumb slowly over his lower lip. He looked her in the eye and flicked his tongue over the pad before sucking it into his mouth. 

Loki’s fingers slipped between her folds, moving gently in and out, back and forth. She was sopping wet and sighed when he caressed her clit. An aroused blush had crept up into his cheeks. His erection stood very steep and pleasantly thick, easily reaching his navel in a nice, rigid arc. She held herself open for him and rinsed the foam away. 

“Touch me, too.” He placed Dana’s hand around his length. 

She moved her soapy fist up and down and he sighed next to her ear. His mons was as smooth as his face; nothing but silky skin as far as her fingers could reach. Her hand came to rest at the base, just holding him while playing with his balls at the same time. His manhood was throbbing, pushing up into her palm with each little jerk. 

She had to let go when he pulled her closer. 

Loki kissed her pussy before he withdrew again. Only to hold Dana’s nether lips open, kissing the bright pink insides between the dark brown outer lips, dragging his tongue from the hole up to the little nub on top. He moaned. He’d forgotten how long it’s been for him to be with a woman but her taste and scent brought everything back. 

He pulled her closer while burying his face in her crotch at the same time, hungrily searching for the pearl and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. 

“A-aahhh!” Dana jerked up on the tip of her toes until his onrush ceased a little again. “Take your time. Do me slower. Just … a bit slower. And softer. Yes.” 

He ran his flattened tongue leisurely around her swollen clit. 

“Mmmh, yes. Just like that!” She raked her fingers through his wet hair. “Aahhh… yesss … yeessss…” 

He sucked and licked, thrusting into her channel, tongue-fucking her before he returned his attention to her clitoris. He rubbed the nub between his fingertips and pushed the hood back, stroking the tiny glans with his hot, slick tongue. Her thighs began to tremble. She panted loudly and arched her loins, pushing firmly against his eager mouth. 

He glanced up her body, the lashes wet from the shower’s spray, holding her gaze. His pupils were wide open, he was panting into her slick crotch. 

“Don’t stop now. Go on. Finish it.” She moaned.

Loki pushed two fingers up into her pussy, doubling his efforts to get her off. Hips rolling and thrusting, she soon reached her peak, gasping and panting while he was still sucking on her pulsing nub. Her vagina was clamping down around his fingers, clenching and contracting. 

He took himself in hand, stroking his length. Dana got down on wobbly knees. She licked the pre-cum slick head and looked up into his face. 

“I’m … close,” he warned her. “Can’t hold it much longer.” 

“Don’t,” she sucked the tip into her mouth before letting him slip out again. “Let me taste you.” 

She stuck out her tongue, waiting for him to come. Loki looked down to her, eyes hooded and dark with lust, the black, dripping curls fanned out around his pretty face like a curtain. His hand moved faster up and down, he was breathing heavier, soft, parted lips trembling lightly. 

“N—now!” he gasped, and a hot, slick surge of cum gushed over her flattened tongue. 

She took him into her mouth. He was panting loud and fitfully and kept stroking himself. Dana swallowed greedily, taking everything that he had to offer. 

 

He pulled her up, kissing her and tasting himself. She deepened the kiss until they were breathing hard with excitement. Loki got up and their lips met again while he was guiding her slowly with his body towards the door. 

They finally dropped on the bed together, still kissing and deepening their mutual embrace. 

 

\- two hours later -

 

She had bought new shoes and threw the bugged ones away, hurling them on top of a passing truck. Afterwards, she cleaned up their room, stuffing the bloody sheet and clothes, the used dressing material and the empty ampoules into a trash bag to make sure that their surrounding resembled a chaotic love nest rather than a crime scene.

They were on the road again shortly after, trying to reach Puente Antiguo no later than by nightfall. With Loki now dozing most of the time, she stopped on the roadside in more regular intervals, throwing the trash bag into a ditch and munching on a protein snack. 

“What time is it?” 

She ducked back inside and checked the chronometer. “4 PM. Maybe another hour and a half to drive.” 

He nodded and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “It would be better if we drive the car to the other end of town and leave it there. We won’t need it any longer and can return to the Bifrost focal point on foot.” 

He rubbed his lower belly and Dana knelt down at his side, right next to the open door. “You okay?” 

“Yes. It’s itching a bit, that’s all.” 

She pushed his shirt up and had a closer look at the injury. Most stitches had already fallen out and he plucked at the last ones, pulling them from the closed wound. Only a fresh, red scar was left from the angry gash. 

“This is incredible.” Her fingers moved carefully over the healed and mended tissue before she looked him in the eye. And smiled. 

“What?” His expression was curious, almost playful. The haunted look was no longer there. He seemed calmer, more collected and no longer on edge. 

“You look different, Loki.” 

“When The Other stopped poisoning my mind, everything became so much clearer. I haven’t felt like this in a very long time. As if a curtain of crimson rage had been yanked away, leaving only peace and sanity in its wake.” 

She couldn’t remember seeing him smile so radiantly before. She stretched up to him and brushed the long, silky strands of hair back behind his ear. 

He looked her in the eye and time seemed to come to a standstill. 

“Is it wrong that I want you so much?” she finally whispered and caressed his cheek. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” he said just as quietly and pulled her closer, brushing his lips against her mouth. 

They explored each other’s lips slowly and thoroughly, their tongues touching and sliding against one another, teasing and necking. 

Dana took his hand and moved it down between her legs. Their kisses were getting wet and sloppy. She fumbled with the fly of his suit while he pulled her denim’s zipper down. Loki pushed trousers and shorts over his butt until they dropped around his ankles. She took him into her hand, stroking slowly, marveling at how incredibly hard he already was. 

Loki moaned inside her mouth, his hand pushed the flimsy string aside. She was soaked and ready. He entered her with two fingers and they parted with a wet, sucking smack. Both of them were breathing hard. 

“You like this? My fingers up your cunt?” he whispered against her open, panting mouth. 

“Oh yeah.” She arched into his slow, deep thrusts. 

“I’m no human, Dana. My recovery time is as good as nonexistent if I want to.” His tongue flicked along her upper lip. “I can fuck you for hours on end. I can come. And come. And come. Inside your quim. In your mouth. Between your spread open labia. I will spill my seed over your hands, tits and ass. I will have you licking it off my dick and sucking it off my fingers. And I will fuck you so thoroughly into the middle of next week you’ll never look at another man again in your life.” 

She whimpered and clenched around his fingers. A glassy drop oozed down his shaft, slicking her skin. He reclined in the passenger seat and opened the green shirt one-handed while his other fingers pumped between Dana’s trembling thighs. 

Obscene, wet noises accompanied his quickening thrusts. He pushed his shirt wide open, exposing his heaving chest and belly. They were gasping heavily. He moistened his panting lips, his attention switched back and forth between her face and abdomen. 

“Pull the foreskin back. And squeeze the head more.” He looked up into her face, his eyes dark with lust.

Her small fist circled around the swollen head and pumped up and down again, kneading and squeezing the sensitive tip until his eyes fluttered shut and he sucked air through thinning, trembling lips. 

“I’m close,” Loki moaned, hips rolling and thrusting into her strokes. 

“Show me…” 

He came long and hard over his chest and belly. She groaned through clenched teeth: “Fuck me hard! F-fuck me… Fuck!” 

He rammed his fingers into her cunt and had her coming within moments. Dana licked him clean, slurping up the milky puddles, sucking on his nipples and licking the stray drops off his chin before he plundered her mouth with his tongue. 

They had to part, catching their breath. She climbed into his lap and he pulled her close, guiding her with a hand behind her head until her face rested against his cheek. They were still panting, breathing in one another’s scent. Dana’s arms came up around his neck, her fingers played with the soft, curly strands of his hair. 

“I need you,” she whispered, choking on her feelings for him. “I need you so much.” 

“Then have me,” Loki breathed, burying his nose in her frizzy curls. He plunged into her consciousness and almost shivered with the intensity of her emotions. He felt love, admiration, trust. Such a deep, honest trust that he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut against the sudden, hot burning behind his lids. “I am yours, Dana,” he promised. 

Tears suddenly blurred her vision and she needed a moment to calm down. She kissed his cheek and tasted the wet, salty trail on his skin. Her embrace tightened. “And I’m yours.” 

They kissed again, not to arouse but to strengthen their bond. They weren’t ready to part just yet but they had to get going again if they wanted to reach Puente Antiguo in time. 

 

\----

 

Dana stopped the car just short of the city. Even from where they were, they could see the activity on the streets. “That’s an awful lot of people for such a remote desert village if you ask me.” 

Loki’s expression was grim. “SHIELD. This makes me wonder if they’re guarding all Bifrost sites known to them of if this is just a lucky long shot on their part.” 

“But who told them about it?” 

“Thor. He’s the only one who could’ve guessed that I’m moving around the planet using teleportation and Bifrost jumps. As if providing SHIELD with rune-carved, dwarven made shackles to bind and suppress my magic wasn’t already enough. So much to his empty promise not to start meddling with Midgard’s affairs.” He scoffed. 

“Fuck. What do we do now?” 

“Turn the car. We don’t need to enter the village to reach the focal point. We just have to get there somehow.” 

 

She drove the Honda slowly backwards and turned around behind a rugged boulder. Then, she started rummaging around in her backpack. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed. 

“I think, I saw a phone in there this morning. And, considering that I haven’t bought one for us…” the young woman left the rest of the sentence unspoken when she pulled a slim, expensive looking cellphone out. “Ta-da!” 

“A … Stark Phone? … Stark, like… that iron clad nuisance hanging around with the green beas— with Banner?” Loki wanted to know. 

“Makes sense, I guess. Bruce could’ve dropped his phone into the backpack after stitching you up. He’d said that he and the team would help us if we wanted them to. Remember?” Dana scrolled through the contacts list. Only one number was listed. 

She hesitated and Loki ran both hands through his hair, exhaling noisily. 

“Your call. What do we do? The cube and the scepter, can we even get this done without any help?” She asked. 

“No. I’m not powerful enough to be able to do that on my own. As much as I hate to admit it, we’ll need their help. I just hope Dr. Banner is as much of a goodie two-shoes as you think, Dana. Or we’re back inside that glass prison aboard Fury’s ship in no time at all.” 

She groaned with her stomach twisting into knots. Her finger hovered over the number, still undecided. Loki’s hand squeezed her thigh reassuringly. “Do it,” came his quiet reply. “I’d rather know now than later of any possible deceit.” 

Dana made the call and held the phone slightly angled from her ear to allow Loki to listen in on what Bruce Banner would have to say. The phone rang three times before a deep, husky voice answered: “Yes.” 

“Bruce? Dr. Banner?” 

“Dana? You alright?” came the surprised reply. 

“Yeah. We … uhh… we could use your help, doc. From the whole team, if possible.” She held her breath and squeezed Loki’s hand still resting on her thigh. Her pulse was now racing a mile a minute and she could hardly understand Banner’s gentle, quiet voice over the hammering in her ears. 

“Umm… We better make this short, in case the call’s traced back. How fast can you be at Stark’s in Manhattan?” 

“If you guys are already there, well …” Dana hesitated and looked over to her companion. 

Loki spoke under his breath and wrote a short note into the air. 

She squinted at the wavering message. “Five to ten minutes, if everything goes well on our end.” 

“Okay. See you guys in five. Good luck, Dana.” The connection clicked and she switched off her phone. 

 

Dana accelerated carefully and the car rolled down the slope and disappeared around a bend. It was almost dark now but she refrained from turning the lights on. The shabby car wasn’t more than a vague lump against the night sky and she wanted to keep it that way. 

Loki looked over his shoulder back to the village. They were almost halfway to the Bifrost point before he turned around in his seat again. “Now! Floor it!” he barked, startling her. 

She hit the gas and the small Honda gradually gained speed. The god next to her cranked down the window and stuck out his head. “There!” He yelled. “There it is!” His outstretched arm pointed to the right. 

“I don’t see anything!” she cried back. 

“It is there. I can feel its magic!” 

Dana turned to the right and stopped when he told her to. She grabbed the backpack and quickly searched the glove box for anything she might’ve missed to collect while Loki changed his appearance back to the black, gold and green leather garb. 

She left the car and froze when the quinjet left its cover behind a massive rock formation. The searchlights went on, blinding them. A dozen lights came bobbing over the uneven ground from behind, approaching them at breakneck speed. SHIELD had found them!

“Loki, stand down!” hollered Natasha’s voice over loudspeaker. 

He grabbed Dana’s arm and started running, dragging his human companion roughly along. 

The SUVs fanned out to surround them in a tightening circle, trying to block their way to the focal point. 

The God of Mischief was faster than any mortal could ever be. Dana, however, was lacking not only in strength but also in leg length to be able to keep up with him and his merciless speed. She stumbled and went down with a breathless yelp while grabbing Loki’s frock coat in her scramble to stay upright. 

He stopped at once and helped her back up again. His head whipped around, evaluating the distance between the black cars rapidly closing in on them and the quinjet hovering right above. The ‘copters weapon system came online with a mechanic whirr. 

“This is your last warning. Stand down or I open fire!” 

“Not today, little spider,” he growled and teleported them both away, bridging the remaining distance in the blink of an eye. 

Dana had hardly the time to recover when he pulled her flush against his body. “Hold on and don’t let go.” 

“Never,” she promised with the backpack already slung over her left arm and embracing him around the waist. 

They disappeared in a blinding flash of rainbow light. 

“Fuck! Where did they go?!” yelled Natasha while the other agents left their cars and looked around in stunned confusion. 

 

\----

 

Loki and Dana materialized on top of Stark Tower in Manhattan. The human needed time to calm down, taking deep breaths to prevent her stomach from emptying itself on Loki’s boots. They stood high above ground on a wide curb with a broad, arching glass front behind their backs and an elevated mechanic ring system to their right. 

The black-haired god noticed movement behind the glass and turned around to face it. She was still breathing hard and swallowing convulsively. “Feels like my stomach all but dropped out of my body and is still trying to crawl back inside.” 

A faint, sympathetic smile pulled at his lips. “This will make you feel better.” 

He massaged her throat with his fingers and a golden shimmer flowed down her neck, soothing the unpleasant sensation and nausea. 

“Okay?” he looked back and forth between her eyes. 

She took a deep breath and smiled a little. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

Dana had to raise on the tip of her toes to brush a stray lock of hair back behind his ear. “You okay with this? With them? We can still run away if you want to.” 

Loki kissed her fingertips, fully aware of the show they were giving the people on the other side of the window pane. Dana moved a little closer to him, her amber eyes gazed longingly at his mouth and back up into his eyes. 

He had to bent down to be at eye level with his female companion and kissed her. It was hardly more than a tender touch of soft lips but the gesture behind it, to be seen kissing her so openly, had her smiling against his mouth. 

“Come. Let’s get this over with.” The tall Asgardian straightened up again. 

They approached the glass door together. The scruffy scientist welcomed them into the common room area. “SHIELD wasn’t too much of an annoyance, I hope.” 

“We managed just fine, Dr. Banner.” 

Tony Stark stood in the background, preparing drinks while listening to their conversation. If he was surprised about Loki’s manners, he wouldn’t show. His features remained calm and collected. The perfect pokerface. “I heard of your change of mind. I find it quite difficult to believe, to be honest.” 

“I freed myself from Thanos’ and The Other’s poisonous influence. I am no longer a willing tool.” 

Stark sauntered over, handing a glass to Bruce and Dana before he offered one to Loki. “Scotch, Reindeer Games?” 

“Maybe later.” 

“So, can we start with our impromptu meeting? Or has anyone questions?” The inventor looked around. “Where’s Captain Rogers?”

The words had barely left his mouth when heavy footsteps came up the stairs. 

“Sorry for being late. Rush hour.” Steve shrugged out of his leather jacket and stopped in his tracks, eyeing the God of Mischief with a wary expression. “Bruce had a difficult time trying to make me believe your so-called, sudden alliance with us. I still don’t trust you. There’s something about you that rubs me the wrong way.”

He sat down on the opposite side from Loki and Dana and the red leather couch creaked and groaned ominously under his weight. “Just let’s make this clear: you won’t come to harm if you really want to work with us. We’ll protect you, and Tony even went so far to suggest letting you two staying here, in the tower – when everything is over and if you really want to. But if your action even just smells of betrayal…” 

“…then all bets are off and we’re gonna kick your ass so hard, you won’t need the Bifrost to fly back to Asgard,” Stark chimed in with the sharp smile of a shark. 

“I will not betray you. You have my word as a god.” 

“The God of Mischief…” Bruce said. “That is hardly a trustworthy title, Loki.” 

The Æsir leaned forward. “It doesn’t matter. It is still the oath of a god. I do not make promises lightly. There is ancient magic woven into them that compels me to honor my pledge, even against my wish, should need be. But I _**need**_ your help. I cannot hope to accomplish this task on my own.” 

“Okay, what do you want to do, how can we help and what do you need from us?” Tony sat his empty glass down. 

Loki’s smile was wide and all teeth. “I am going to save your realm; I will prevent the war from happening. Without the cube, the dimensional breach to the Mad Titan’s sanctum will not open. His hordes will be stranded on the other side with no means to come through on their own. And for that I need the scepter and the Tesseract. I know where the cube is but I lost the scepter and am unaware about its whereabouts. And when I have both, I will relieve the scepter of its Infinity Gem and the Tesseract will be hidden in the ocean, where it once was, almost a century ago. The arctic cold will render it inactive again.” 

“What if we destroy the cube?” asked Bruce. “Wouldn’t that be safer?” 

“Is that even possible?” Steve looked around at his friends. 

“It is possible but I strongly advise against such course of action,” Loki pointed out. “The Tesseract is a power source. It would not only take an immense amount of power to achieve that but the resulting explosion would level the whole city, killing everyone in the resulting blast.” 

“Damn.” 

Tony had been lost in thought. Now, he raised his head with a grim expression. “It’s a done deal, then.” 

He stood up. “JARVIS, any news from SHIELD?"

"Not yet, sir. They are still searching." 

"Let me guess, they're checking the satellite pictures again?" 

"Correct. I will inform you as soon as the quinjet is on its way," the AI replied calmly. 

"So we're operating blind this time. … How long until you’re finished with the scan and a first in-depth analysis?” 

“Both will be finished within one hour, sir.” 

“And how long would it take to, say, build a harness for a human-sized person, about 6 feet 4, 190 to 200 pounds, to be strapped to the Mark VII?” Tony held up a hand to stall the questions and arising murmurs from the others. 

“If Mr. Odinson—” 

“Laufeyson,” corrected Loki. “I am no son of Odin.” 

“If Mr. Laufeyson is willing to cooperate, the procedure could be done in one hour.” 

“The harness must be sturdy enough to withstand supersonic.” The brunette inventor was already on his way to the elevator. 

“I took that already into consideration, Mr. Stark.” 

“Thanks, Jarv. Much appreciated.” 

“As always, I serve to please,” JARVIS concluded. 

 

“Tony? What exactly happened just now?” Dr. Banner seemed confused while Dana and Loki where whispering with one another. 

“I think,” the Æsir piped up, “that I’m going to have a lift to the arctic shelf.” 

“Not just a lift, Bambi. I’m going to fly you out there and JARVIS will record you dumping the Tesseract into the water. Also, the suit is much faster than my private jet. I hope you’re immune to subzero temperatures.” 

Loki had to admit that Tony’s fast perception and problem-solving capabilities were indeed impressive. But he would rather bite off his own tongue than say that aloud. The man was self-centered enough already. “The cold won’t harm me.” 

“Good. Onward to my lab, then.” The human rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Oh, Bruce, Cap, a moment if you will, please.” 

Stark moved aside until he was sure that the Asgardian and his female companion standing next to the elevator were no longer able to eavesdrop. 

“You really think that’s clever? Flying with Loki in tow to the arctic shelf? What if he dumps you and vanishes after the deed is done?” Steve was skeptical, but only his tight frown revealed just how upset he really was.

“I’m a lot more concerned of what might happen to his girlfriend in our absence,” Stark murmured. “When we’re gone, promise me that you and Bruce will guard her, no matter what. It’s gonna be super tight for us to destroy the scepter, dump the cube, and be back here before a couple of super pissed off super-assassins are showing up on my doorstep.”

Steve shook his head slowly. “I don’t know, Stark. I don’t trust Loki.” 

“But Dana does. And that’s the only important factor for us. Here. Right now. He’s totally mellowed out. She did that. He was a raving lunatic in Stuttgart, but she’s changed him. I don’t know how or why. Maybe he just needed to get laid.” 

Captain Rogers blushed. 

“C’mon, Tony. She’s just a girl. You don’t expect us to believe—” Banner protested. 

“Do you really think tall, dark and creepy is going to recite Shakespeare when he’s alone with her? Or some Asgardian love poems? They’re both adults. They can do whatever they want. I don’t care and you two shouldn’t either.” Tony quirked a brow at them before he continued. 

“Anyway. Lokes didn’t just kiss her for show when they arrived here, he marked her for all of us to see as _his girl_. And I don’t want him evoking Ragnarok, the apocalypse, or something just as equally bad over our heads – only because someone’s harmed **her**. The last thing we need is Clint letting an arrow loose in her direction simply because she’s with Loki.” He looked from one to the other. “And you two are more than capable of keeping Birdbrain and Nat in check.” 

Steve nodded slowly. “Yeah. That makes sense.” 

Bruce exhaled with a wry expression. “I hope that the …. uhh, other… guy won’t come out to play, but I guess that’ll be still a minor inconvenience when compared to an enraged god wreaking havoc on Earth.” 

Tony fist-bumped the scientist and patted the captain on his shoulder. “I owe you guys. When everything’s done here, I’m gonna make a few awesome toys for you both.” 

That said, he strolled over to Loki and Dana again, addressing them with a wide smile. “Ok, let’s go. We have some work to do.” 

 

\----

 

When they entered the workshop together, the first thing Loki noticed was the scepter on the largest workstation in the middle of the room, being held upright by some kind of machinery. Several monitors surrounded the artifact, displaying it from every possible angle. 

“Foolish human. What are you doing?” he barked. 

Stark had to step quickly into the Asgardian’s path to stop his approach. “Relax. It’s not what you think.”

“Do you really think that tampering with this … thing … is wise?” 

“I’m not tampering with it, Loki. JARVIS is only running scans on it, that’s all.” Tony pointed towards the displays. 

“Mr. Stark is right, Mr. Laufeyson. I am currently gathering information about the artifact’s chemical makeup, the construction style and period, the materials used in its construction and the possible origin of the head crystal and the gem inside. Nothing more,” the AI explained patiently. 

Loki remained skeptical. “The scepter reacts badly to any kind of intrusive magic being directed at it.” He hesitated and when he continued, his voice had lost its edge and he appeared to be calmer. “I should know because I tried. And it did not end well.” 

“Scanning is not magic, it’s a technical process. Here, let me show you.” Tony moved over to another monitor set. “JARVIS, scan mode, please. Full body scan.” He stood with slightly spread arms until the AI was finished and displayed everything on the monitor. “Here, see?” The inventor kept swiping the different scanning layers aside. “X-ray, infrared, ultraviolet, the blood circulation system, nerve exit points, cardiovascular circulation, brain-wave patterns.” 

“And why is your spirit still scanning the scepter?” Loki took a closer, curious look at the monitors around the dangerous relic. 

“My… oh, you mean the AI? Well, it’s a micro-layered deep scan. I want as much information as possible. I expected to have only one try to learn something about your glow-stick of destiny. That’s why JARVIS is throwing everything he has at it.” 

“How long does it take? We have to hurry to accomplish everything on time.” 

“Don’t worry, Reindeer Games. We’ll get everything done and will be back here before the quinjet arrives.” Tony shrugged, oozing confidence and patience he wasn’t exactly feeling. 

Thor’s brother made him nervous. He was much calmer, more collected and a whole lot less crazy than on their first encounter in Stuttgart. Stark was still a little edgy. Having the scepter and Loki in the same room simply asked for all kinds of trouble. 

“JARVIS. Let’s start with a new project. My private server, encrypted file. Lokes here needs his harness.” 

 

\----

 

The design was quickly done, and after JARVIS had its measuring scan finished, the AI promptly began construction. Dana glanced at the clock again. They had about forty minutes left before the harness would be ready and the deep-layer scanning was completed. Obviously, multitasking wasn’t an issue for a highly sophisticated AI. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

He answered without turning around to her. “Please, Dana. Call me Tony.” 

“Okay, Tony. Erm… I’d like a glass of juice or water. Can I get you something on my way back?” She gestured behind the inventor’s back for her lover to follow. 

“Huh? No, thanks. I’m good. Bathrooms and the communal kitchen are on floor 82.” The billionaire was too distracted with his newest project to notice that Loki left the workshop as well. 

 

A few minutes later, the couple had reached a huge, spacious kitchen. She took his hand and pulled him along. He followed her until she stopped with her back to the marble counter. He seized her waist and sat her down on top of the glossy surface. She grabbed the hem of his leather coat and pulled him closer. 

“Make love to me, Loki.” 

Her hands were moving up and down his chest. He leaned into her. Their kisses were gentle and slow, meant to savor their closeness. His tongue entered her mouth while she was sliding the heavy coat off his shoulders. 

He pushed her gently back, his fingers busy with her shirt and jeans, undressing her slowly. She swayed and gasped, grabbing the counter’s edge and clinging to it until her knuckles turned white. 

“Easy, love. Don’t shove me off.” 

“I have you,” he whispered with his hands around her waist and his mouth against her cheek, leaving a damp trail of slow, tender kisses along her jawline and neck. 

“Yes. Go on…” she sighed. 

He pulled the black thong down and she raised her legs to make it easier for him to get the tiny piece of fabric off over her ankles. He moved between Dana’s opening thighs. 

Her fingers kept fumbling with the buckles and straps holding Loki’s asymmetrical vest together. He helped her by magicking his clothes away and bent down over her. His parted lips were brushing her mouth, teasing her with feathery-light touches and small flicks of his tongue along the upper lip. 

The tip of his tongue was darting forward, entering her mouth, coaxing her out from between her teeth. His warm breath ghosted over Dana’s skin. He sucked on her tongue and she cupped his face; the skin was so soft and warm against her palms while silky locks caught between her fingers. 

He pulled back a little, breathing heavily. The dark shimmer in his eyes took her breath away. She clasped his wrist and peppered his palm with tender kisses. Loki watched her, his lips now slightly swollen and reddened. Dana’s mouth captured his thumb, sucking on it and he replaced it with two fingers, sliding them slowly in and out over her hot, wet tongue. 

She exhaled with a shaky breath and he retreated from her lips. His hand moved down her throat and collarbone, over her breasts and belly. The saliva-slick fingers left wet trails on her skin. 

She groaned. Loki knelt down between her open thighs and used both his thumbs to spread her folds. His mouth was upon her next, tasting her, licking and sucking, teasing the erect clit with the tip of his tongue. 

Dana’s head fell back. Her legs opened wide and she pushed her loins up against his lips. He circled the swollen nub with agonizing, deliberate strokes and she shuddered, moaning. 

“Fuck me.” 

His long lashes were casting shadows on his cheeks. He looked at her over her shaved mons, pupils blown wide and darkening his eyes to the deepest blue. His gaze was irresistible and mesmerizing. She whispered his name and he straightened back up again, answering her needy whimper with a soft affirming moan. 

Loki slicked his length with saliva and rubbed the thick, hot head up and down in her slit. She looked him in the eye and groaned deep and low in her throat when he entered her. She could hardly breathe with him filling and stretching her so. Dana felt him nudging her cervix before he retreated some again. 

“Loki. P—please! Fuck me!” 

He took her with slow, shallow thrusts only to plunge fast and hard inside once. She yelped and arched off the counter. He stopped briefly before starting anew with gentle, barely filling strokes before he buried himself inside her with one deep and fast thrust. 

The sensation was intense. Dana was whimpering and mewling when he stopped and rolled his hips. She shoved a hand between their bodies, fingering herself. 

She felt him throbbing and clenched around his length. Loki watched her expression, the look in her hooded eyes and how she bit down on her bottom lip now and then. 

“Go on.” She was breathing hard. 

Her legs were as wide open for him as she could. She clung to the counter’s edge with one hand and played with her swollen nub with the other hand while he pounded into her again. Loki bent down over her without slowing down, plowing her hard and deep while sucking on her tongue.

They had to part, gasping for breath, too aroused to drag it out any longer. Dana looked him in the eye, turned on by his intense, lustful expression. She rubbed her clit frantically, panting and moaning, stammering “Yesss… Ohhh yesss…. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” 

She was getting close, gasping loudly, her fingers flying up and down through her slit. Seconds later, she began to whimper, her voice hoarse and cracking under the strain. 

“Aaaahhhh! YESSS. … I … cum!” She groaned. “I … c—cu…mmmmm!!” 

Her body shivered and shook. Loki moaned and rammed his pole into her soppy cunt, determined to make them climax together. 

“Give it to me. Come inside.” 

His last, hard thrusts shook her whole body. “Y—yes. Now!” He pushed inside as far as he could, flooding her channel with his seed while her pussy kept clenching and pulsing around him. 

They looked each other in the eye, still panting loudly, their faces sweaty and flushed. His stretched arms began to tremble and he straightened up, pulling her with him. Dana’s legs rested loosely around his hips, and she slung both arms around his neck. 

Loki’s chin rested on her shoulder. He was still breathing hard. Dana kissed his reddened cheek and a drop of sweat rolled down his temple. He leaned into her touch, embracing her tightly, unwilling to let go again. But he had no idea how much time had already passed. And the last thing he wanted was someone to come looking for them. 

“We should go back,” he whispered next to her ear and she nodded. 

“Yeah. I know.” 

 

\----

 

They arrived back to the workshop just in time. Tony tightened the last screws on his red and gold Iron Man suit. The harness looked like a mere bunch of limply hanging straps, buckles and slings.

“Gentlemen, if you wish to remove the jewel from the scepter’s core, now would be the time,” JARVIS announced. 

The monitors around the holding apparatus switched off. Loki, Stark and Dana stood around the workbench. “What now? How do we crack the crystal? With a hammer?” 

“If I may,” the AI said and a lens moved in place over the blue crystalline structure. A fine, red laser beam cut through into the fist-sized shell and it began to disintegrate rapidly. 

A yellow, tear-shaped jewel slipped out of it and fell onto the bench surface. 

“That’s it?” Tony asked and bend over the table for a closer look. “That’s an Infinity Stone?” 

“Don’t touch it with your bare hands. You won’t survive that,” Loki warned. “This small gem contains forces and powers unknown to us. No human would be able to guide or channel them. Not even the greatest sorcerer would dare touching one without the proper tools.” 

The Asgardian levitated the glowing jewel into a small metal box and closed the lid with a careful flip of his fingers. He placed protective wards around it and, after a moment of hesitation, he added a spell of distraction to make it easier for humans to forget about the powerful, highly dangerous content. 

 

Tony had opened a build-in safe at the opposite wall and Loki placed the box inside. All three of them breathed a sigh of relief when the small door had closed again and the letters “closed” appeared on the display. 

The Æsir snapped the scepter in half and threw it into the wastebin. The inventor was already on his way to the waiting Mark VII. The gold-red titanium shell opened and he stepped in, waiting barely long enough for the suit to close before he approached the elevator. 

“C’mon, Reindeer Games. Let’s get this show on the road.” 

 

They were outside on the curved platform in no time. 

Dana helped Loki into the harness. She was nervous and kept chewing on her bottom lip while pulling the straps taut and closing buckles, double checking everything to make sure that he couldn’t slip out of it by accident. 

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Loki smiled at her, but she saw the uneasiness etched into his mien. 

“Tony.” She addressed the inventor without taking her eyes from her lover’s face. “He means the world to me, please, take good care of him.” 

Loki’s features softened and he pulled her against his chest, kissing her so fervent her knees began to buckle. 

“I’ll keep him safe, Dana. I promise.” A clunky, metal-covered hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Sir, the quinjet is being prepared for takeoff. Miss Romanoff and the other Avengers will arrive in approximately 3 hours and 45 minutes,” the AI announced calmly.

Loki pulled Dana close again for a last fierce, hard kiss. She had to force herself to let go of him and followed them to the edge of the curb. Her black-haired god cast a spell over himself that would allow him to breathe while flying supersonic. 

“You ready, Lokes?” 

“Let’s do this.” The wind so close to the edge whipped hair into his face and pulled at his leather clothes. 

Dana watched Iron Man shooting off the ground with roaring thrusters and flying high up into the sky before heading north. He soon reached supersonic speed with an audible “pop”. 

 

\----

 

The black girl stood outside, her gaze aimed north long after Loki and Tony were gone. Dr. Banner came outside and stood next to her, hands in his pockets. 

“They’re gone?” 

“Yeah.” She rubbed her naked arms to get rid of the onsetting cold. 

“C’mon. Steve made us some cocoa,” he suggested with a small smile. 

“Thanks, but, to be honest, coffee with milk is more up my alley.” 

He chuckled and they went inside. 

 

Time seemed to be losing a race to a snail. 

While Cap and Bruce were nursing their hot chocolate, Dana sat opposite from them, chin resting in her palm as she slowly stirred her coffee. Her inner uproar had simmered down, now leaving her feeling drained and exhausted. 

She’d tried talking with both guys, but she didn’t want to monopolize the gentle doctor any longer and had turned her attention toward the blonde soldier next to him. He was a dashing guy, pretty in his own, unique way and he had quite a few interesting stories to tell. 

Apart from that, however, her inner mindset and beliefs glaringly clashed with his. He was quiet and friendly, but his basic convictions were rather antiquated and stuffy. And that was off-putting enough for her to lose all interest in talking to him. She remained polite to his inquiries but was also a little aloof. And after a while, he seemed to understand that he’d alienated her somehow and remained quiet. 

She finally curled up in the sofa corner and closed her eyes. Just to shut out the outside world for a moment…

 

…and woke up to the sound of clanking metal boots and the voices of two men talking. 

“Stop squirming, Reindeer Games. You’ll get out of the harness soon enough.”

A drawn-out, exasperated sigh followed. “I’ve been stuck to your metal hull like this for almost four solid hours. Four hours in which I couldn’t move at all without disturbing your flight or blocking your view.” 

Dana was immediately awake and straightened up. 

Tony was annoyed and so was Loki. But they were back in one piece, and that was all that mattered to her. She jumped up and ran towards them. Loki caught her in his arms while his body dampened her stormy approach with just the slightest stagger. 

His frown instantly changed to a smile. His hair was a mess of tangled locks and his clothes were emitting a freezing cold. But his hands, when he touched her, were surprisingly warm. She fumbled with the straps and buckles in her eagerness to get him out of the harness as quickly as possible. Loki was still smiling and kissing her over and over again, and Stark rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon, guys. You’re both adults so maybe you could start behaving as such? Why don’t you get yourselves a room for that,” he complained albeit with very little snark and more out of need to conceal the lopsided grin over their enthusiastic reunion. 

Loki shook the loosened belts off and stepped away from Iron Man. Dana embraced him around the waist and pressed her face into the soft leather and cloth, breathing in his scent. Tony stalked away, heading for the spinning rims. Bruce and Cap had been alerted by the commotion and were already present, welcoming the inventor back. 

 

They all turned towards the glass door when the quinjet landed on the helipad. Dana went rigid and clutched at her lover’s vest. Natasha, Fury and another guy, walking partly behind the Director and his redhaired master assassin, approached the door with long strides. 

Tony made a face and muttered “Fuck,” when he recognized the third person as Clint Barton. He looked over to Loki. The godlike being still held Dana in his arm. The hint of a pleased little smile curled the corner of his mouth. Thor’s younger brother obviously took his advices to heart, so their private little chat at Mach 1 hadn’t been all for naught. 

Fury glared daggers at them in turns until his eye came to rest on the black-haired Asgardian and, inevitably, his niece. Their obvious familiarity with one another confirmed his deepest worries. He refrained from saying something yet though, and directed his ire at the assembled Avengers instead. 

“Just tell me why I shouldn’t put the lot of you under arrest. Aiding and abetting a dangerous criminal, reckless endangerment of civil population, disruption and arbitrary interpretation of mission parameters, AND misappropriation of government property.” The vein on his forehead bulged. 

It was Tony who stepped forward, cautious not to stumble over the broad harness straps dragging over the ground between his feet. “The Tesseract is NOT government property. It’s of alien origin, and Earth, you, and SHIELD cannot claim ownership of something that doesn’t belong to you in the first place. The closest thing to an owner would be the Asgardians. They had kept the Tesseract safe for Millenia before it had disappeared, about a hundred years ago. Which isn’t exactly a glowing recommendation for any future claim, but they would want it back nonetheless, I guess…” 

Fury was not impressed by the billionaire’s speech, but Stark registered gleefully that the director refrained from pressing the matter any further. “There is still the issue of Loki’s crimes: murder, kidnapping, theft of scientific material and the threat of war.” 

“With all respect, Director, but that sounds an awful lot like nitpicking to me.” 

“He’s killed about hundred people,” Natasha pointed out while Clint glared at Loki with murderous intent. 

“You and Birdbrain over there have killed lots more than that. An assassin is just a glorified, government improved killer. If the government would have let you loose to claim the Tesseract for the US, you would’ve done the same as Loki, exterminating the threats, containing the situation and finally delivering the cube to your employer. But when HE did it, it’s suddenly a crime and he’s the bad guy. Another example: if Captain America would’ve done so, it would’ve been a service to our country and Cap would’ve been declared a hero.” 

He poured himself a drink and knocked it back, looking from a silently fuming Fury to a frowning Tasha and back to Hawkeye. The archer’s right eye twitched and his face had turned an unhealthy shade of red. “JARVIS, would you keep an eye on Agent Barton for me? He’s looking awfully close to be doing something spectacularly stupid, like, attacking a Norse god with bare hands, for example.” 

“I am ready to contain the situation if need be, Mr. Stark.” The AI was as attentive and as polite as ever. 

“Loki didn’t kidnap me. I wanted to come along,” Dana piped up. “He didn’t want me to at first, he even accused me of being a spy for my uncle.” 

“When Director Fury wouldn’t hesitate to shoot at his niece to prevent me from getting away, I had to protect her.” Loki’s voice was calm and self-composed but the underlying acrimony could be picked out quite easily. 

“And about him threatening us with war…” Tony popped a breath mint into his mouth. “He called the deal with Thanos and The Other off, very much risking his life in the process. Dr. Banner stitched him together after an attack that had him bleeding out from wounds the Titan’s sidekick inflicted upon him. In the end, Lokes destroyed the spear and concealed the Tesseract. Not only from mankind but from everyone. And without the cube, there’s no war, no invasion. Correct me if I’m wrong, but Loki is basically a hero in my book.”

“And where exactly is the Tesseract?” Natasha was not impressed. 

“The Tesseract is at a safe location. No one, not even I, will be able to get access to it again,” the Asgardian concluded. 

The Director brushed him off casually. “We will find a way to revert that.”

“But you won’t,” Loki’s tone was friendly and lighthearted, with him smiling from ear to ear and with way too many teeth on display. “I placed a strong diversion charm upon the cube. Everyone getting close to it will lose their focus and the will to find it. They will simply wander off in thoughts. No one can break a mind-altering spell without being affected by it.” 

Fury made a face as if he’d been fed extra-sour lemons. 

“About Loki stealing the Iridium,” Dr. Banner began. 

“Right.” Tony appeared to be thinking about it for a moment. “Technically, it was Agent Barton who stole it but our Asgardian friend here was clearly the instigator. So, what do you think of…” he looked over to Bruce and Steve. “Two years of community service with us? As a probation period. An Avengers internship, if you like. He and Dana will stay at Stark Tower and whenever humanity needs help, he’s part of the team.” 

“Yes!” Dana’s excited little squeal even made Loki chuckle, although he tried to disguise it as a cough. 

“No!” Fury barked. “Absolutely not!” 

“Absolutely yes! I’m not your daughter. You have no say in this matter. Besides, I want to be with him and…” The rest of her sentence was for Loki’s ears alone. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear in return. Dana blushed and bit down on her bottom lip while her uncle was glaring daggers at them. 

Stark used the Director’s distraction to approach him, whispering just loud enough for the one-eyed man to hear: “If you even think about intervening, I’m going to hack SHIELDs servers, leak the deciphered contents online and hand out printed copies to every government on Earth. You might not like it, Nick, but he needs her. She’s grounding him. And a more stable, saner God of Mischief is really something we could use around here.” He met the wide-eyed glare with a glacial stare of his own. “Do we have a deal?” 

Fury just grumbled: “Fine. Loki is your responsibility now, Stark. If something goes wrong, it’ll be all on you.” 

He and his agents took their leave without another word. 

The inventor breathed a sigh of relief and sauntered over to Loki and Dana. He slapped him on the back. “Congratulations, you’re an Avenger now. Welcome to the team.”

 

END OF PART ONE


End file.
